


Love in the Silence

by hidetheteaspoons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adoring!Newt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Experienced!Newt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Virgin!Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/hidetheteaspoons
Summary: The night starts and ends with a confession.





	Love in the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unsteady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455550) by [oceanicflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicflights/pseuds/oceanicflights). 

> Thanks to @oceanicflights for not only being my beta, but also providing inspiration. This story came to be following a discussion of one of her current Newtina fics, Unsteady, and is based on the idea that Tina has never made love. I hope you enjoy the story, and do let me know what you think!

Newt took a step closer to Tina, their faces mere inches from each other. “Tell me Tina,” he whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

“Newt,” she shakily exhaled as she acknowledged his request, but made no attempt to answer him. 

“Tell me why. Please,” he implored, his eyes glistening with curiosity.

“Because he...he wasn’t you,” Tina murmured, her eyes cast downward, and looking anywhere that wasn’t in Newt’s direction. 

“Oh Tina,” he breathed softly, contemplating her answer before closing the gap between them. He reached a calloused palm to her porcelain cheek and brought her gaze to meet his. “Merlin...I just...if you feel for me even half of the affection I feel for you...what I mean to say is that you must know by now...Tina, there’s nothing I want more than to be with you.”

At this confession, Tina closed her eyes and leaned towards him, pressing her forehead against his. “I’ve dreamt of hearing you say that for so long.”

“I never thought I would have you in my arms,” he admitted. Tina responded with a quiet, watery laugh, “Neither did I.”

Newt took a step back from her, never removing his gaze from her dark, trusting eyes. “What do you want Tina?”

She considered his question for a beat before reaching for him and pulling him closer to her once again. Newt could not have prepared for the feel of Tina’s lips on his. In one swift second, she captured him by the collar and brought him into a searing kiss. She collapsed into him as he brought his hands first to her waist, her hips, and then the small of her back, holding onto her ever so tightly. She threw her arms around him, while her fingers absentmindedly toyed with the locks of hair at the base of his neck. 

Newt shivered at her touch, half-filled with nerves and half-filled with undeniable excitement. Their kiss was full of white-hot intensity that came in waves, crashing over them, nearly drowning them. Just when Tina thought she’d had enough, they would come up for air together and dive right back into the fray.

She was pleasantly surprised when she felt his tongue skirt over her front teeth, wordlessly begging for permission to enter. Though hesitant at first, she ultimately permitted his entrance and Newt’s exploration continued. Slowly, he guided the blade of his tongue over her lips and behind her teeth. He then grasped her lower lip in his teeth and gently tugged, eliciting a soft whimper from her.

They were crossing a line into unfamiliar, yet highly desired territory. Newt enjoyed the feeling of her cool lips against his warm ones, her tongue slipping seductively between his teeth, and the desperate pull of her fingers in his hair. The sound she made, a low hum of satisfaction as he grazed her lips with his teeth nearly led to his undoing. He desired to consume her, all of her, and made no effort to conceal this fact. 

As their kisses gradually slowed and settled, the heat of the moment was replaced with calm. Tina’s chest heaved with vigorous breaths and Newt swore he could feel his heart threatening to beat right out of his rib cage. Tina pulled away slowly, never taking her eyes off Newt. This Tina was very different from the shy, quiet Tina who had very hesitantly admitted her true feelings to Newt only moments before. Somehow she was even more beautiful. Her face was flushed and tinged with pink, and her hair was out of place, but Newt wouldn’t have her any other way. 

“That was...” she gasped, lungs longing for air.

“Yes. It was,” he responded, confirming her unspoken declaration. “Tina. You never answered my question.”

“Newt, what I want is...always has been...you,” she trailed, hesitation taking over. Fear of the unknown had set in and Tina once again found herself in doubt. 

Newt said nothing, but nodded his head in acknowledgment. 

Tears began to form in Tina’s eyes and she quickly swiped at them with the back of her hand. Newt brought his thumb to her eyes to wipe away one remaining trace of sadness that streamed down her face, and protectively placed his palm against her cheek. 

“Tina,” he said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. The way he said her name made everything within her tighten. In a husky voice, he whispered the words she’d longed to hear, “I feel the same.”

Tina leaned her face into his hands, allowing him to take away all of her fears and doubts about what was about to happen. 

Without thinking, she requested the one thing she needed from him and him alone: 

“Newt. Make love to me.”

With that, he swept her up in his arms, pressing his lips to hers, battling the urge to kiss her all over. 

“Newt,” she whispered between kisses. 

“Hmm?” he hummed against her mouth.

“Newt,” she said, a little more firmly. 

He pulled back to look at Tina and found tears in her eyes once again. “What is it?”

“I’ve never...any of this...I haven’t...Mercy Lewis,” she looked away, frustrated with her lack of experience.

He brought her face back towards him and looked her in the eyes, without skipping a beat, he made a promise he had every intention of keeping. 

“I’ll take care of you, Tina.”

A wave of relief washed over her. He understood, and he still desired her regardless. He promised to be there for her, as he had so many times before. She nodded and succumbed to him, putting everything she was feeling into a final passionate kiss before her hands slowly made their way to the collar of his shirt. 

She pulled his bow tie off and dropped it to the floor. Newt’s breath caught in his throat as he predicted her next move. She began to fumble with the buttons on his dress shirt and huffed in frustration when they wouldn’t come loose fast enough. He smiled into her lips and brought his hands upwards in an effort to assist. She playfully batted them away and worked her hands down his front, loosening the remaining obstacles before stepping back to look at him.

Newt sheepishly gazed at the floor, hesitant to expose his most intimate scars to her. His eyes caught hers and he saw the _want_ in them. It was all the encouragement he needed before he let his shirt slide over his arms and onto the floor. 

Tina’s sharp intake of breath was concerning, but when he saw her gazing at him, eyes blown wide with desire, he relaxed. 

Tina brought her palms to his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat under her hands. It was rapid; she was sure she felt it skip a beat. Her hands found their way down to the fastening of his trousers, but before she could continue her exploration, he grasped her hands in his and brought them to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on the inside of her wrists. “It’s your turn?” he asked hopefully. She nodded her head in assent as he began to remove her clothes, piece by piece. First her jacket, then a flurry of shirt buttons, then…

How perfect she was before him, her dark eyes, kiss-swollen lips, bare shoulders, and long neck all leading to the valley of curves at her chest, concealed by her thin silk undergarments. Newt finally managed to speak, “Tina...you’re lovely,” he breathed. 

She smiled slightly at his compliment and reached once again for the waistband of his slacks. He waited ever so patiently for her to find what she was looking for. This was her moment. Though he longed for nothing more than to push her against the door and ravish her, he knew that her first time needed to be at her own pace. It was important to him that she felt comfortable. He didn’t want her to have any regrets. 

He could sense her hesitation. “It’s alright Tina. Go ahead, whenever you’re ready,” he encouraged. She worried her lower lip and nodded, continuing her mission. She removed his belt and steadily unfastened his trousers, which quickly fell to his ankles. He stepped out of them and moved towards her, placing one hand on the small of her back, and the other cradling her head in his palm. He planted a trail of kisses from behind her ear, moving downward towards her neck and collarbone. He brushed aside the thin strap of her undergarments before he paused to look at her, “May I?” She smiled cheekily in return and whispered, “Please.”

Newt felt a new sense of _need_ deep within him as Tina raised her arms above her head for him to divulge her of her remaining clothing. Here she was, nearly bare before him. He took her in, his eyes flickering from her mouth, to her neck, to her chest, and back again. After what seemed like an eternity to Tina, she cleared her throat and brought him back to the present. 

“S-so sorry,” Newt responded. 

Tina let out a soft laugh, “It’s alright,” she assured him. 

“Hmm, now where were we?” he questioned. 

She reached for his hand and placed it on her breast, “I think we were...right about here.”

“So we were.” 

Her breasts fit perfectly in the palm of his hands. They were soft and supple, untouched by any hands but her own. He grasped her gently and she immediately released a sigh of pleasure. He felt himself harden at the sound; he needed to hear more. “Shall we?” he suggested, gesturing to the bed. Before heading that direction, Tina let her skirt fall to the ground leaving Newt with quite a sight to behold. His cock quivered in anticipation at the view of her from behind. 

Newt stepped behind her and pulled her flush against him. She gasped when she felt him through the layers of her remaining lingerie and leaned her head back against his shoulder. His hand moved around her narrow hips to her belly, just above where she needed to feel him the most. As he pressed against her, she wiggled her rear against him and smiled, while he let out a low moan and bit back a curse. Feeling her against him, teasing him, it drove him mad. It had only been a few moments, but somehow, he couldn’t get enough of her. 

She pulled away and initiated their move towards the bed where she settled on her side, enticing him to join her. He didn’t need any further beckoning. In an instant, Newt laid down beside her and immediately brought his mouth to her breasts, brushing his tongue gently over one of her nipples. He felt it stiffen beneath his ministrations and tugged with his teeth. Tina released an incredible moan and grabbed hold of his hair, urging him to continue. 

Being a man of equality, Newt grasped the bud of her other breast between his fingers and rolled it, eliciting further gasps from her. “Beautiful Tina,” he whispered, before sealing his mouth over hers. Her tongue was the first to find its way into his mouth, but she whined when he pulled away to look at her. Her pupils were already larger and darker than normal and her expression practically screamed for him to continue. She finally whispered in a raspy voice, “Newt, more. Please.”

“Tell me what you need,” he implored, before making his next move. 

“Hands. Here,” she responded quickly, guiding his hands to the spot where her underwear remained. She could already feel a certain dampness and ached for him to use his hands on her. She shifted to lay on her back as his rough-hewn fingers set about removing her very last article of clothing. She nervously pressed her thighs together until her underwear were out of sight. She took in the man beside her and nodded, giving him permission to explore the most intimate part of her. 

Newt spread her legs out before her and placed the tips of his fingers against her slick folds. He couldn’t believe how wet she already was for him. With one finger, he slowly massaged her, allowing her to feel him. After adjusting to the feel of him between her legs, Tina grasped Newt’s well-toned arm and begged him in a hoarse whisper, “More.” Newt didn’t need her to say it twice. With one movement, he slid two fingers inside of her, his pace gradually increasing with each thrust of his hand. She arched her back and pushed her pelvis into his palm, searching for the friction she so desperately desired. 

As he continued, his head fell into the crook of her neck and he gently bit at the skin just above her collarbone. Her head fell further back against the pillow and Tina’s sighs gradually turned to moans of pleasure as his teeth continued to graze against her skin. 

“_Newwwwt_,” she pleaded, unable to form coherent words. 

He knew exactly what she needed. He pulled his fingers out of her and tasted her essence. She gasped in surprise at his enjoyment of this motion. He licked his fingers clean and searched for the magical bundle of nerves at her core. It didn’t take long for his experienced hands to locate the most sensitive part of her anatomy. As he brushed over her and pressed his fingers to her clit, she immediately bucked her hips in an upward motion at this new and wonderful feeling. Tina had done this alone many times, but this was a whole new sensation. Newt lazily rubbed in circles, causing her thighs to quiver under the increasing pressure of his touch. 

Tina’s breath grew rapidly as she finally found the friction she’d been searching for, while grinding against his palm. He brought her to the very edge before slowing his movements. She whined in protest and raised her hips to meet him once again. 

“Do you want this Tina? Do you want to come for me?” he whispered in her ear. 

She could think of nothing she needed more in that moment. “Yes, Newt. _Please_.”

With that, Newt let out a soft hum as he nibbled on her earlobe and resumed his initial pace. As she neared closer to the edge once again, she bit down hard on her lip and screwed her eyes shut, focusing only on his hand moving against her. A surprising feeling began in her core and her eyes shot open wide. “I think I’m..._Newt_...” she struggled to speak through rapid breaths.

“Yes Tina. Come for me love, I’m here.” 

Before she could close her eyes she heard him speak again. “Look at me Tina. I want to see you. All of you.”

With that she succumbed to him, never once removing her gaze from his. Her eyes were half-lidded and mouth open, in a perfect circle. Time slowed down to Newt. In that moment, at the peak of her pleasure, he felt euphoric. It was only a brief moment before she crashed into him. She cried out, his name spilling from her lips like warm honey, followed by choked sobs as she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

Colors danced behind her eyes as Tina came down from the intense high. Her breathing slowed as she attempted to clear her vision to focus on Newt’s reaction. He was smiling down at her and removed his hand so as not to prolong her quivering. 

“Are you alright?” Newt asked, once her breathing slowed and she heaved an exhausted sigh.

She looked over at him, shy, but eyes full of light. “Of course. That was...wonderful. Thank you.”

Newt placed a slow kiss on her lips. “The pleasure was all mine, I assure you. You're magical Tina,” Newt responded, in awe of the beautiful woman that lay next to him. 

Tina rolled on her side and pressed her forehead to his. “Don't think I've forgotten about you now. It's your turn mister.”

Newt laughted, before reaching up to brush a strand of dark hair away from Tina's face. “While I'm very pleased to hear that, I don't believe I've quite finished with you yet.”

“Really now?” Tina asked coyly. 

“Not at all,” he responded, scooping Tina up in arms and rolling over on his back.

Taking her by surprise, Newt placed Tina on top of him, their pelvises in perfect alignment with each other. He sat up to meet her, taking her face in his hands. “I want you more than anything Tina. This needs to be what you want too, which is why you must know that I don't expect you to do anything that you aren't comfortable with. I want you to take the lead tonight. If you aren't ready, I will be here when you are. However if you are ready, I will help you every step of the way. You don't need to be scared when you’re with me Tina.”  


Bringing her lips to his, she lovingly silenced his speech. “Newton Scamander, there is nothing I desire more than to share this with you. You are the one I choose and I can't think of anyone more worthy.”

Tina playfully pushed Newt down against the pillow and began to kiss his neck. He hummed in response to her ministrations, feeling his himself harden even more beneath the warmth of her sex. He felt her hips begin to glide over him, moving against his still-clothed body.

Newt gasped when Tina moved to slide his underwear off, and his member was freed from its bondage. The air was cool, but Tina's hand offered a welcome warmth as it wrapped around him and grasped him firmly. Newt shivered in pleasure in response to her touch. Tina was currently in a kneeling position between his legs, her hand running the length of his shaft as she watched his face for a reaction. It was almost more than Newt could handle. Despite her initial hesitation, Tina appeared calm and confident with him in her hand, as if she'd been doing it for years. 

He couldn’t get enough of this view. Newt reached a hand to cup her face, “You’re perfect,” he murmured, as he ran his thumb over her lips. 

“Newt, do you want me to…” she glanced down at his solid member in her hand, bringing her face closer.

He understood. 

“Not tonight. I want to give you all of my attention.”

Tina smiled softly and nodded, resuming her movements. Her hands were brilliant, gripping him ever so firmly, stroking as if her life depended on it. Newt attempted to bite back a groan, but it was too late. He’d already given over to her touch and the animal within him was nearly released.

“_Tina_,” he growled as she tightened her hold on him ever so slightly. It was nearly enough to send him over the edge. “If you keep this up, I’m not going to last long enough to see you through for a proper time.” 

Tina laughed. “Hardly anything about what we’re doing here is proper Mr. Scamander.”

Newt smiled and pulled her up to meet him for a chaste kiss. He surprised her by reaching downwards to squeeze her rear. Tina yelped in delight and sank further against him, relishing the feel of his hand on her ass. She hummed into his mouth and he hummed back in response. She found her face in the crook of his neck, taking in the smell, the sound, and the _feel_ of him against her. She was more than ready and she let him know, “I need you,” she whispered breathlessly and without hesitation. 

“Take what you need Tina love. I’m yours.”

At this, Tina knelt above him, raising herself ever so slightly. She grasped him confidently in her hand and sank down onto his hardened length with ease. A moment of discomfort passed and then...pure ecstasy. He _filled_ her perfectly. _Merlin_ did she feel heavenly as she climbed atop him and rode all the way down his cock. Newt had never felt anything as exquisite as her and let out a slow groan as she reached the hilt of him, pausing, waiting. 

His brain was on fire. Every synapse within him screamed for her to move, but he waited patiently for her to find herself and to regain the feel of him within her. She began to move, slowly at first, then built up a steady rhythm as she rocked against him. She moved closer to Newt, her nose nuzzling against his face as she whimpered in pleasure. He grasped her behind the neck and pulled her down to him, pressing a searing kiss to her lips, arching his hips to meet her, thrust for thrust. 

With his free hand, he reached around her to trail his fingers down her spine. She shivered involuntarily under his touch. This only encouraged Tina to speed up the pace, chasing her elusive pleasure. Tina sat up straight in an effort to provide them both with a better angle. She leaned backwards, placing her hands on his thighs, wiggling her bottom just a little bit more in time with his thrusts. Tina’s breasts were magnificent; the way they moved as she came down against him repeatedly, the small pink buds erect and firm. He reached up to grasp them and she cried out to him, her head leaning limply forward as he twisted and squeezed her every which way. 

Newt didn’t know how much longer he could hold out, but he had to, for her. Until she was ready. All of this had been for her. Tina’s cries escalated, a mixture of curses and his name falling from her beautiful mouth. She rocked against him in a circle, feeling every movement within her. She knew they were both ready to combust, but she wasn’t ready to give in to her inner minx just yet. Tina savored the feel of him inside of her, as if he’d always belonged there. He fit her perfectly; his hands, his mouth, his hardness. Everything about him was what Tina had always hoped for in a partner and she couldn’t have been more delighted that they had chosen each other. 

With Newt beneath her, time seemed to pass slowly and quickly all at once. She enjoyed hearing his breathy moans and sharp curses as she continued her movements, and adored the way he touched her with reverence, as if worshiping the body she presented to him. But her favorite thing of all was his eyes and the way he looked at her when their bodies had connected, joining as one. She finally experienced what making love really was, and she longed to do it over and over and over again with Newt and only Newt. 

His voice brought her back to reality. Her movements had slowed slightly, but she was still moving steadily with him. His hands had fallen to her hips and grasped her tightly. “Tina darling, I need to feel you. Can I see you to the end?” She bit her lip at the implication, but nodded, giving him permission to release her. His skillful hands sought the small pearl of pleasure hidden between her folds. He worked his fingers over and around her and she collapsed at the sensation and the extra friction he provided in addition to his hard length. It didn’t take long for pressure to build up within Tina. The tingling sensation had returned to her lower abdomen and she knew it was time for her to let go and give herself over to him completely. In the few seconds before her release, she _felt_ him the most; moving inside of her, filling her to her core, pulling back, and filling her again. He continued to massage her clit with varying degrees of pressure, and it was enough to emit a low whine from the back of her throat.

“_YES_,” she cried, feeling him deeply following a particularly _hard_ thrust on his end. She gritted her teeth and braced for the wave of heat to overtake her body. Newt reached for her, to see her through to completion. “Don’t...stop...Newt...almost...there,” she bit out between movements. 

“Don’t fight it Tina. Let go for me.” At his command, she shattered to pieces around him and he could feel her tightly clenching his cock as if to anchor herself. She cried his name as she gave herself over to him, chest heaving, breath caught in her throat. It was all Newt needed to hear to give himself equally to her. Tina was blinded and weak all over, but Newt caught her and brought her to his chest. With a bit more momentum, he grasped her hips and plunged himself deep, getting lost in the feel of her pulsating against him. With low groans, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear as he found his own release. 

Neither of them wanted the feeling to end, as all good things do. As they came back to themselves and to each other, they remained connected both physically and mentally. Tina rested against his chest, which rose and fell as Newt attempted to catch his breath. They were both slick with sweat, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he needed her to remain in his arms forever. Tina sighed when she noticed it…

_Silence_. 

She'd never heard it quite as loud at this. Tina took it all in, savoring the feeling of Newt's strong arms around her, of him still deep within her. The quiet was broken by a vibrating from his chest against her ear and the most beautiful four words spoken from his lips, “I love you Tina.”

She stretched her elegant neck to meet his gaze, eyes stinging with the happiest of tears. In a wavering voice, she whispered her own four words in response. 

“And I love you.”


End file.
